


Stupid Idiot!

by strawberryhyun020805



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryhyun020805/pseuds/strawberryhyun020805
Summary: Prompt: "A soulmate au where their last name appears on your wrist at a random point of time." ©TumblrWoohyun has long since had a crush on Kim Myungsoo and when he woke up one day to find a scraggly written "Kim" on his wrist, he was jumping in joy; Forgetting that his bestfriend is also a Kim!





	Stupid Idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted in AFF too. Sorry if you had to read it twice xD 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading~

Woohyun woke up in such a good mood. His back feels a little lighter and he just feels happier, for some unknown reason. He stretched out his arms and yawned and looked at the figure lying beside him.

His bestfriend.

Kim Sunggyu is sleeping soundly on the left side of his bed, mouth slightly open and snores can be heard coming out from the sleeping boy. It's nothing out of normal, actually.

They always sleep at each other's house, depending on the situation. Last night they were in Woohyun's bedroom playing the latest video game his mom bought for him.

They enjoyed way too much that ultimately they forgot and lost track of time. It wasn't until Woohyun's mom, who always sleep late due to her paper works, knocked on their door and peered her head inside that they decided it was enough video games for the day.

"Alright boys. Enough game for today. Sunggyu, honey, you could just sleep over. I'll call your mom for you, okay? It's way too late for you to walk back home anyway."

"Okay, Auntie."

He said as he stretched his now sore arms, exhausted from the game.

They then turned off the game and made way to the bathroom. Staying over is very common for them to the point that they each have one another's toothbrushes in their respective bathrooms. Not to mention the share of clothes they have on the other's closet.

After they were prepared to go to bed, Woohyun grimaced at Sunggyu's choice of sleepwear. He was wearing a sleeveless hoodie while the older male was wearing a thin sweater, with sleeves too long it covers his whole hands.

"What?" Asked the older.

"Hyung, don't you feel hot? I mean with your clothes and all.."

"It's made of thin material and it's not hot, ok? Now close your eyes and go to sleep. I'm tired and I don't wanna talk to you. Not after you cheated a lot of times." He pouted as he said the last sentence.

The younger chuckled at the elder's childish yet cute behavior. He pinched his puffed out cheeks and decided to tease his hyung.

"Aigooo hyung. Why are you so cute? Hmmmm?" Which earned him a slap on his hand.

The elder buried his head on his pillow and grumbled a "shut up" loud enough for Woohyun to hear. He chuckled and then decided to just go to sleep. After all, he's gonna meet his crush in dreamland. The ever handsome, chic and unexpectedly cute Kim Myungsoo. He had on a small smile as he drifted to sleep, which never escaped the older male's gaze.

When he was sure the younger was asleep, he sighed and stared at his bestfriend.

"Can I be selfish? Just this time, I wish to have that smile only for me." He said as he stroked the younger's fringe away from his forehead. He scanned the younger's peaceful face. He really looks like a baby. That was until his gaze fell on the other's plump lips. He felt heat rushing towards his cheeks and he once again buried his face on the pillows.

"Ugh. When will this idiot stop being stupid? I'm here goddamnit." He said as he pulled back the sleeves on his sweater to reveal the last name of his soulmate.

"Nam."

He stared at Woohyun, trying to suppress his schoolgirl giggle and asked, "This is you right? Hmm I really hope so..."

Afterall, the only Nam he knew, Nam Boohyun, is already engaged to his soulmate. With that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep to meet his obtuse soulmate in Dreamland.

 

  
  


He was rudely awaken by a screaming Woohyun who was poking him, trying to slap him back to reality. Tsk. What a bad timing. He was about to kiss Woohyun in his dream.

 

He gingerly opened his eyes and was met with an ecstatic Woohyun talking so fast he barely caught a few words.

"Hyung!soulmate!kim!omygaaaaad"

He frowned. What soulmate is he talking about?

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

 

He sat up immediately and plastered on the biggest grin on his face.

Finally! Woohyun had his name!!

The younger hugged him and he was overwhelmed with joy. Finally. After so long, he can be honest to Woohyun about his feelings. There's no sense hiding in long sleeved sweaters anymore. They both have the mark. They're both going to live happily. They're both--

 

"Hyung! Omygad. Look look it says Kim!" The younger shoved his right wrist to the elder which the latter took so willingly.

Well at least the other isn't freaking out as he expected. He thought Woohyun would freak out once he knows his bestfriend is going to be his soulmate. Well, judging upon the younger's behavior, he must be really fine. He might have feelings for him too. Or maybe not.

 

"Hyung! It MUST be Kim Myungsoo! Omygad. My crush, the oh so great Kim Myungsoo is my soulmate!" And he felt as if cold water was poured on him.

"What the heck?!"

Woohyun was surprised. He might've gotten carried away with his excitement that he forgot how cranky Sunggyu can get when his sleep is disturbed. Maybe it was a late reaction but damn, he doesn't need an angry Sunggyu now. Not when be finally had the mark on his wrist!

Woohyun apologized to Sunggyu and hugged the latter. Then when he sensed the elder has somewhat calmed down,he then pulled away from the hug and smiled his kilowatt smile.

"Come on hyung. I don't want to be late for school."

They then hurried up to prepare for school. They went to the same school, though Sunggyu was two years ahead of him. He's in his second year while Sunggyu is in fourth and final year of college. And his lovely crush Kim Myungsoo is younger than him by a year.

  
  


When they finally arrived at school, Woohyun was trying to figure out what exactly set Sunggyu off, since even until now he's still sporting a huge frown. Usually, when he hugs and does aegyo to his hyung, the elder will be in a good mood afterwards. But it doesn't seem to work today. He's totally pissed off. But Woohyun's spirits weren't dampened. He just found out his soulmate is Kim Myungsoo, nothing can take away his happiness, not even his sulking bestfriend.

This may seem overdramatic to some people but when his eyes found Myungsoo, time froze and he felt a slow breeze dancing just for them. The younger was wearing a long sleeved black jacket hoodie. It's his signature. He's the Black Cat after all, always wearing black. He sighed dreamily which earned him a slight jab on his ribs from none other than his sulky bestfriend.

He muttered an apology and they walked together towards the building. They met Dongwoo, Woohyun's classmate and the two's friend. Dongwoo is the type of person who can make you feel good just by being with him. He exuded positive energy that you just can't stop from being affected. He's a walking happy virus.

"Hey Namu! Yo, Sunggyu hyung. Oh what's with the frown? Why are your expressions complete opposite, hmm?" Dongwoo asked.

Woohyun side eyed his bestfriend. Whatever is bothering him must be really something serious since he still hasn't cracked a smile, even when the resident happy virus is with them. The elder grumbled and they only caught "stupid idiot" which they knew he only uses for Woohyun. The elder then hurriedly walked off towards his side of the building. Not even bothering to say goodbye to his two dongsaengs.

Dongwoo looked at Woohyun questioningly, to which the latter only shrugged. He then excitedly engaged Dongwoo into a conversation about his newly acquired tattoo of his soulmate's last name. He showed Dongwoo his wrist proudly and was satisfied at the look of surprise on the elder's face when he saw the name scrawled on there.

"It definitely is Kim Myungsoo. I swear by the moon and the stars and the sun in the sky, THE Kim Myungsoo is my freaking soulmate!"

Dongwoo just looked at him and shook his head. Then a boisterous laugh escaped from the elder's mouth.

"No wonder! Hahaha no wonder Sunggyu hyung is such in a bad mood. Aigoo you really are a stupid idiot Nam-goon."

Woohyun raised his eyebrows, about to question what that means but then noticed someone coming their way and when he turned to that direction, Myungsoo is already near them and asked to talk with Woohyun in private. He more than happily excused himself from Dongwoo and followed Myungsoo to the back part of their building, where there are benches situated.

Woohyun cleared his throat. They sat on the opposite sides of the nearest bench.

"So.. uhm..." He started, trying to clear off any tension between them. Myungsoo looked at him, biting his lower lip slightly and it took Woohyun a lot of self-restraint to not pounce on his crush.

"I heard your talk with Dongwoo hyung. I mean about the soulmate thingy.." Myungsoo looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

"Oh really?" Woohyun grinned wide, so he doesn't have to explain it anymore. Myungsoo probably got his name on his wrist already. He was about to hug the younger when he spoke..

"I'm not your soulmate hyung." Woohyun froze. It took some time before his brain completely processed the information.

"What? Wait... I'm sure it's you though. It's ok, we can wait until my last name surfaces from your right wrist, Myung" he smiled gently.

He's not giving up on this. His soulmate is his crush. His crush is his soulmate. And he's 200% convinced on that.

"Well, that's where it goes wrong hyung. I already had a last name written on my wrist and unless your real name is a Lee, then I'm totally sure I'm not your soulmate. I'm not the Kim that the Fates decided to pair you up with." The younger smiled at him.

"And oh, I already met my soulmate too, hyung. And he had my name written on his wrist. You know Lee Sungyeol, right? He's my boyfriend now."

Woohyun's brain was overloaded with too much (unwanted) information and he just sat there, completely shell shocked. When he came to, he was barely able to speak coherent words.

"So you're not this Kim? Fudge! That means I have to actually go look for whoever this Kim is? The Fates are really playing with me huh!"  

Myungsoo laughed at him. It's not an ordinary sight for Woohyun to break down like this. He had an idea who that Kim might be, but as the Fates has put out, it was the person's duty to figure out his soulmate. Or else, everything goes upside down. And it isn't nice, based on history.

But they weren't prohibited to give hints to stupid souls so he kindly gave the other a hint.

"Well, you know, maybe you don't have to look hard. Maybe he's just somewhere near you." He smiled and then tapped the still frozen man on the shoulder.

It was a few steps away from him when Woohyun suddenly stood up and bounced as he announced, "oh yeah! I forgot about Kibum! Thanks Myungsoo!"

And he never thought he'd meet such a stupid human being in his entire existence. He feels bad for the certain Kim who as he saw awhile ago was sulking. He can't imagine having a dense and stupid idiot for a soulmate. Stupid enough to not figure out that he has found his soulmate since a long time ago. He shook his head and muttered a prayer as he watched Woohyun approach a feline-looking male.

"Kim Sunggyu hyung, hang in there!"

 

***

"Ya, Kim Kibum!" Woohyun shouted as he neared his target.

"What is it Namu?" His close friend, Kibum asked with his eyebrows raised elegantly ay him. Truly a diva.

"I think we're soulmates!" Woohyun grinned at him and was flabbergasted when he received a smack on the head instead.

"Are you high? Or you're just being the idiot that you are? How can we be soulmates." Kibum said way too calmly.

Woohyun showed his wrist to his friend and earned another smack in the head. Sometimes he forget he's actually older than the other and he wonders why he just lets him smack him like that.

"Ya! You really are crazy! Have you forgotten about what I told you last week? I have a soulmate already and it's Jonghyun. How can you be so stupid??" Kibum raised his voice at him, which made Woohyun smack himself in the head.

Yes he completely forgot about it. He now remembered talking with Kibum about finally finding his soulmate and it turned out to be his long time crush Jonghyun. How envious.

Upon seeing the devastated look on Woohyun's face, Kibum's features softened and he gripped the other's shoulder. "You know, My Hyun," he said, using the endearment they made back when they were both drunk, "if it isn't illegal to tell you who your soulmate is, I'd have done it already. Ahh I'm just amazed at the fact that I am friends with such a stupid idiot."

Woohyun huffed and sighed. He's been called a stupid idiot a lot of times this day already, and the day has just started. He apologized to Kibum and just right on time, because the bell sounded signaling for his first class of the day.

 

When the class finished, he was more than happy to see Sunggyu waiting for him by the gate. He hurriedly skipped towards his bestfriend, momentarily forgetting about his mishaps on looking for his soulmate.

Sunggyu offered him a small smile and let the other hug him. They were walking home together when Woohyun can't take it anymore. He pouted and whined at how he can't seem to find his soulmate. There are just a lot of Kims in the whole world! What if his soulmate is located abroad? Would they even meet? Things like that kept on going out of his mouth.

And he didn't notice Sunggyu's aura darkening the more he spouted such nonsense.

The final straw was when he told him what happened earlier with Myungsoo and Kibum.

"Hyung, they weren't my soulmate. They already found their soulmates as it is. How can I ever meet mine? When will I ever?" He stomped his feet as he whined.

It took a moment before Woohyun realized Sunggyu wasn't walking beside him anymore and when he looked back, he saw how the elder was standing a few steps back.

"Hyung? Are you okay?" He said as he stepped towards his bestfriend. Sunggyu heaved a huge sigh before staring daggers at Woohyun. Woohyun was caught off guard when the elder pushed him on the wall, his hands trapped his face.

"H-hyung?" He asked, unsure as to what's going on in Sunggyu's mind. A small voice was whispering things in his mind, which he fought out of his mind. He tried to stop the blush trying to make its way up his cheeks.

"Until when would you keep the stupid act Nam Woohyun?!" He half shouted at the cowering man in front of him. Sunggyu had enough.

"W-what are you talking about Hyung?" He stammered because damn, why does this look and feel so sexual. He slapped himself mentally. Not time for such thoughts Woohyun.

"Don't you know any other Kim around you besides the cat-looking persons Kibum and Myungsoo?!" Sunggyu was now red, maybe because he's really mad and he's just about to explode.

"Well.. uhm.. all the Kims I know already found their soulmates so I'm not really sure..." Sunggyu punched his fist on the space beside Woohyun's head. How can this bestfriend of his be stupid?!

"Are you playing idiot now? Tell me you're just acting." He sighed, as he released unsteady breaths. He's frustrated alright.

"What acting? I'm not ac-"

His words were cut off when an angry lips captured his. It took him a moment before he realized who's lips were pasted on his. He slowly closed his eyes as he let feelings he had buried deep down to resurface.

It was so long ago when he realized he had feelings for his bestfriend. It was when even the littlest things Sunggyu does make his heart flutter. And even the gross ones like Sunggyu picking on his nose makes his heart skip a beat. That's when he knew he was whipped. But seeing as Sunggyu is as straight as a pole, he decided to protect their friendship and locked his feelings inside a box and hid it in the farthest deepest corner of his heart and mind.

But now, with Sunggyu's lips slowly moving against his, he can't help but feel as if he was drowned and there in the bottom, he sees the box where he hid his feelings for his bestfriend a long time ago. Slowly opening, and revealing the contents Woohyun tried so hard to suppress. He let out a gasp when the elder bit his lower lip, making way for Sunggyu's tongue to explore his hot cavern.

When he overcame the shock of his bestfriend and longtime hidden crush kissing him, he reciprocated the kiss with such passion that rivaled his bestfriend's. He had wanted this for so long. Sunggyu had no idea. He can't stop a moan from escaping when Sunggyu's tongue swiped on his lower lip, right after he bit it of course. He felt lightheaded as Sunggyu tried to deepen the kiss. And he so willingly let the other wreck him completely. They only parted when both of them are in dire need of oxygen.

Leaning his forehead to the younger's, Sunggyu lifted the other's chin and forced the other to look him in the eye. He pecked his lips one last time before he leaned close to the younger's ear and whispered,

"I don't care if you're the stupidest idiot there is in the world. You're mine now, Nam Woohyun and no one is stopping me from owning you."

Woohyun pulled back the elder's sleeves and kissed the last name written there.

 

NAM.

He stared lovingly at his name written in cursive on the elder's wrist. He held it gently and then looked at his soulmate's eyes, "Is this why you've been wearing long sleeves lately, hyung?" He asked, even though he knows the answer.

Sunggyu only nodded at him, a gentle smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Sunggyu's neck and pulled the latter down for a gentle kiss before pulling out, eyes both closed and cheeks flushed. Woohyun stroked the elder's cheek as he waited for Sunggyu to look him in the eyes.

And in his warmest and most loving voice he said, "Yes, hyung. I'm only yours."

And they resumed their heated make out session, not a care in the world if other people might pass by and see them eating each other's faces.

Seems like there's no sense hiding his stupid crush on his Sunggyu hyung after all. Woohyun smiled at his inner thought.

He was right after all. His crush, Kim Sunggyu (and not Kim Myungsoo), turned out to be his soulmate. And he can never be happier than he is right this moment.


End file.
